schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Can't Keep It Down?
Why do teens today choose to be bulimic? Well, they don't. Most of the time. Bulimia is a serious disease, and most people are not ignorant enough to choose to "become" bulimic. If you notice on the news they are always talking about fat people and obesity. But they don’t ever stop to look at the too skinny and underweight people. Bulimia is one of the most dangerous ways people (mostly teens) look to, to lose weight. Peers are somewhat to blame for bulimia. They always put another person down. But people don’t stop to think of the many dangers of Bulimia. It also affects your mouth. And there is a big difference between Bulimia Nervosa and Anorexia Nervosa. People will tell you that being very skinny is better than being fat, but they forget to mention that focusing on your health not your weight is the key. No one is saying being skinny is bad, but it is bad to the point where your skinniness is unhealthy. Who's to blame? Critics are to blame when it comes to teens and Bulimia. Teens and weight is a big issue in this country but gossiping people make it harder for them to deal with their weight. Almost 13% of female college students are affected. "Bulimia nervosa and its less severe counterpart, bulimic behavior, have become in recent years a major problem among young women and has been described as an "epidemic" affecting as many as 13% of the women on some college campuses. The presence during the college years of eating disorders of all kinds should not come as a surprise when one realizes that more than 19% of college students today can be classified as obese or "severely overweight" during this important time of self-image building and that 76% of 18 year old females who see themselves as fat are striving to lose weight." (Bulimia Nervosa: Dental Perspectives) Also magazines are to blame, saying that supermodel figures are in. If someone were to tell you what a prfect prson is they are lying because, there is no such thing as perfect when it comes to people. People are beautiful just the way they are. Bulimia should not be an option for weight loss; it just isn’t worth hurting yourself over. Serious health risks Bulimia causes serious mouth and dental problems. Many oral changes that can happen during Bulimia consist of decalcifying processes and habitual vomiting. An example of this can be found on maxillofacialcenter.com/ bulimia.html "Of course the major oral change, dental erosion, must be differentiated from other types of erosion and from tooth decalcifying processes unrelated to habitual vomiting.” (Bulimia Nervosa: Dental Perspectives) Most of the time people who are Bulimic usually don’t seek professional help. And if they do it’s most likely when their disease has reached the point where it is out of control. Fewer than one in ten will actually do the right thing and seek professional help. "Without appropriate recognition by a knowledgeable dentist or dental hygienist, the consequences of bulimia are likely to go unnoticed by other health professionals until late in the course of the disease. Affected individuals who seek professional care routinely do so only after seven years of uncontrolled eating difficulties, and it has been shown that only a small proportion, fewer than one in ten, ever seeks professional care." (Bulimia Nervosa: Dental Perspectives) What's the difference? People think Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia Nervosa are exactly the same. This may confuse people who don’t know about it. They are somewhat similar, but there are many things in which you can tell them apart. The biggest difference between Anorexia and Bulimia is binge and purge. "Binging is a period of excessive or uncontrolled indulgence in food or drink. And purging is to induce evacuation of the bowels in (an individual)." (Bulimia Nervosa: Dental Perspectives) People with bulimia tend to eat a very large amount of food, then throw up. People with anorexia just eat small amounts of food and then throw. "Anorexia Nervosa is a disorder where the main characteristic is the restriction of food and the refusal to maintain a minimal normal body weight. Most Anorexics lose weight by restricting their food intake. Anorexics may start by limiting or excluding foods that they perceive as having high fat or caloric content." (Bulimia Nervosa: Dental Perspectives) Next time, think So, do you think throwing up after a meal is a good idea? The thing is people are going to talk no matter what you do. But, anyone would rather walk around with meat on their bones then to walk around with rotted teeth and bad breath. Anorexia may not be as bad as Bulimia, but it’s still dangerous. So next time you feel pressure about your weight, think, is this what you really want to do?